The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem
The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem is the sixth episode of the second season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 3, 2008. Summary Everyone is confused and fascinated when a physics graduate student develops a strong attraction for Sheldon and becomes his assistant/girlfriend. Extended Plot A grad student, Ramona Nowitzki, comes up to Sheldon and is extremely enthused with his theoretical work. She gets herself an invitation to his apartment bringing Sheldon's favorite take-out food. The gang finds this turn of events fascinating, while Sheldon likes the idea of getting free food. Ramona begins to help Sheldon with his work and other odd tasks such as doing his toenails. She keeps pushing Sheldon to concentrate all his spare time on his scientific endeavors. Ramona is even spending the night at his apartment keeping him in line, though in separate beds. The loss of his freedom and leisure time (Halo, comic books, paint ball) upsets Sheldon, but he can’t stop her or her obsession. He goes to see Penny because he realizes that he is in "some sort of relationship" with Ramona and Penny is so good at ending them. Finally Sheldon gets rid of her once he has made his breakthrough and she asks if she could share credit on the paper. He finally has the courage to tell her to get out. Penny asks the others what "his deal" is and they generate possible scenarios of Sheldon spontaneously reproducing by spltting in two after eating too much Thai food or forming a chrysalislike a butterfly. She thanks them for the nightmares, though Leonard is the one who dreams of Sheldon eating Thai food and splitting in two. This episode plays off of Sheldon's apparent lack of a libido (Is Ramona flirting? Does Sheldon like it? Is he attracted to her or just like the doting? etc). Critics "Another well written and focussed episode. It’s not particularly funny and I fear it is a worrying sign of certain things to come. But for now I give all concerned credit for creating something genuinely different to most other contemporary comedies." - The TV Critic's Review Production Note Chuck Lorre Productions, #223 Censored {C}Once again, my efforts at comedy have been rebuked by the powers that be. As always, you know where to look. Quotes Penny: Holy crap on a cracker! ---- has just accepted a graduate student's request for dinner in his place Sheldon Cooper:'' What a nice girl.'' Howard Wolowitz: Sheldon, do you have any idea what just happened? Sheldon Cooper: Yes, apparently I'm getting a free dinner. ---- Penny: I know this is none of my business, but I just... I have to ask - what's Sheldon's deal? Leonard Hofstadter: What do you mean, "deal"? Penny: You know, like, what's his deal? Is it girls...? Guys...? Sock puppets...? Leonard Hofstadter: Honestly, we've been operating under the assumption that he has no deal. Penny:'' Come on, everyone has a deal.'' Howard Wolowitz: Not Sheldon. Over the years, we've formulated many theories about how he might reproduce. I'm an advocate of mitosis. Penny: I'm sorry? Howard Wolowitz: I believe one day Sheldon will eat an enormous amount of Thai food and split into two Sheldons. Leonard Hofstadter:'' On the other hand, I think Sheldon might be the larval form of his species. Someday he'll spin a cocoon and emerge two months later with moth wings and an exoskeleton.'' Penny: Okay, well, thanks for the nightmares. ---- (After Ramona quotes Sheldon) Sheldon Cooper: (To Leonard) You heard her. How can I argue with myself? ---- Penny: Don't go in there. Leonard Hofstadter: Why? What are they doing in there? Penny:'' I can only explain it in a therapist's office with hand puppets.'' ---- Sheldon Cooper:'' How can I ever repay you?'' Ramona Nowitzki: Would you consider naming it the Cooper-Nowitzki theorem? Sheldon Cooper: Who's Nowitzki? Ramona Nowitzki: I'm Nowitzki. Sheldon Cooper: You want me to share credit? Ramona Nowitzki: Uh-huh. Sheldon Cooper: Get out! Trivia *Sheldon doesn't eat at unknown restaurants, for fear they would try to pass off a 'trident' as a fork (three tines, versus four). *Sheldon has a PlayStation Portable. *Sheldon and Leonard apparently have several clauses in their Friendship Agreement that they will help each other if one discovers (or causes) a world-ending event similar to those found in movies, including a Skynet clause, Body Snatchers clause, and Godzilla clause. *Sheldon has a hammer-toe. Gallery Cooper-Nowitzki.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h45m12s25.png Coop20.jpg Coop19.jpg Coop18.jpg Coop16.jpg Coop13.jpg Coop10.jpg Coop8.jpg Coop7.jpg Cartoon7.jpg|The cast as anima. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Articles With Videos: Music Category:Articles With Videos